fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikolai King
Nikolai King (ンいくらいきんぐ Nikurai Kingu) is a powerful mage and the current Head of OZ's Foreign Relations division. He currently travels the world primarily completing goodwill and negotiation missions for Sankta's benefit. Appearance Nikolai is a man of moderate height with light blonde hair and light skin. He often wears a basic black suit with a grey dress shirt. Personality Nikolai possesses a very charismatic personality. In conversation, he has little to no trouble in getting others to open up to him, and eventually place their trust in him. This aspect of his personality led OZ to assign a large portion of the organization's high-profile and high-risk negotiation and goodwill missions to him, as he has been a crucial player in arranging important trade and military relationships with other countries as well as other organization's within Sankta's borders. Furthermore, Nikolai is quite the optimist, believing that there is some semblance of good in all people and all situations. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power : Although not on par with mages of Wizard Saint caliber, Nikolai possesses a vast reservoir of magical energy that allows him to form an aura of silver magic energy around his body and instill fear in the hearts of his enemies. Energy Magic: This magic allows Nikolai to manipulate energy for a variety of effects. The energy Nikolai creates when he uses this magic is silver in color, hence his alias Silver Emperor. *'Spells': **'Silver Chorus' : Nikolai creates a small, compressed orb of silver energy in his mouth. Then, he inhales, further compressing it before opening his mouth and releasing the energy as a large blast over a wide area. The mechanics of this spell are based on those of the Dragon's Roar spell. **'Silver Cage' : Nikolai creates a sphere of silver energy around his target, trapping them. **'Silver Defense': Nikolai creates a protective barrier of energy around himself and/or his allies. **'Silver Blade': Nikolai creates a sword made out of energy. **'Silver Scythe' : Nikolai creates a scythe out of energy to wield in combat. **'Silver Orb' : Nikolai creates a sphere of compressed energy in the palm of his hand.He can ram the sphere into enemies as a melee weapon, or fire it at them as a projectile weapon. **'Silver Cannon' : Nikolai creates a small sphere of compressed energy in the palm of his hand that he then fires as a concussive blast over a wide area. **'Silver Pillar' : Nikolai points the palm of his hand in the direction of his target. The area is then engulfed in a large pillar of silver energy. **'Silver Gatling' : Nikolai fires a large quantity of energy bullets that strike with a great deal of concussive force on impact. He can use this spell either one- or two-handed. **'Silver Cloak': Nikolai surrounds his body in a layer of silver energy, increasing his durability and the overall power of his hand-to-hand combat. ***'Silver Gauntlet': Nikolai surrounds either one or both of his hands in energy, increasing the strength of his punches. ***'Silver Boot':Nikolai surrounds either one of both of his feet in energy, increasing the strength of his kicks. **'Silver Javelin': Nikolai creates a javelin out of energy which he can either throw as a projectile or use as a melee weapon. **'Silver Claw': Nikolai surrounds his fingertips in spheres of energy. By making slashing motions with his hands, he is then able to fire consecutive volleys of destructive arc of energy at his target. **'Silver Arrow' : Nikolai fires a volley of energy arrows from the palm of his hand at his target. Teleportation Magic *'Spells': **'Direct Line': Nikolai teleports anywhere in a direct line. **'Flicker': Nikolai teleports to a variety of locations around his opponents at speeds high enough to leave afterimages of himself. Although this spell gives Nikolai the upper hand in combat, using it for extended periods of time can pose a severe drain to his magical energy reserves. Sealing Magic: *'Spells': **'Mediumship Seal (Unnamed)': An unnamed sealing formula that allows Nikolai to create a medium by planting the formula on a target through simple physical contact. After the seal has been planted, Nikolai can transfer magical energy to the target, grant the target the use of his magic and his spells, and track the location of the target. **'Parasite Seal (Unnamed)': A sealing formula that allows Nikolai to drain magical energy from targets that have been branded with it. **'Transport Seal (Unnamed)': A sealing formula that Nikolai uses in conjunction with his Teleportation magic. Nikolai can use the seal as a focal point that allows him to teleport anywhere that he has planted the formula. Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combat: Nikolai possesses a high degree of skill in hand-to-hand combat. His method of fighting is very calculated and precise, he does not waste energy with overly flashy punches and kicks, every move he makes has a purpose. Master Tactician: Nikolai is able to overwhelm enemies that outclass him in power or number through the use of high-level combat tactics. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Doc Feelgood